


I Will

by Storm (Stormyskies97)



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hint at Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 12:16:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21475879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormyskies97/pseuds/Storm
Summary: Based off the Song "I Will" By Jimmy Wayne. It's a cute little fic I wrote awhile ago but forgot to post here.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 9





	I Will

He had always wanted to settle down and have a family. The military had other plans for him. When he finally remembered who he was and what had happened to him, all those people he killed, all the lives he ruined, he hated himself for it. He hated that he had done that willingly — sure fighting in a war was killing people willing but, those people were doing harm to innocent lives.

He wasn’t completely adjusted to a normal life when he met her. Steve had introduced them one night at a party.

_So you’re the one_

_I’ve waited on._

_The one I’ve been dreaming of._

She was gorgeous, absolutely radiant. Her smile was one that could light up a room. He was drawn to her immediately, being pulled to her by an invisible rope.

_Now that I know_

_It’s hard to let go._

He gathered up his courage and walked over to her. “Hi.”

She turned and smiled at him. “Bucky right?” She asked furrowing her eyebrows slightly.

“Yeah. Would, uh, would you care to dance?” He asked offering his hand out to her.

As if her smile couldn’t get any brighter. She took his hand and led him out towards the dance floor.

“So, Steve tells me you two are buddies from way back when.” She says laying her head on his shoulder.

He chuckles and stay aware of where his hands are. “Yeah. We’re basically brothers.”

She pulls away and stares at him. “Ya know, for someone who was a ladies man back in the day, I’m not seeing any of that charm now.”

A sheepish grin spread across his face as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah. I guess we grow up eventually.”

She folded her arms over her chest and stared at him, her smile never faltering. “Come on.” She grabbed his hand, leading him outside. “Tell me why you’re no longer a ladies man.”

He stared out into the night searching for the right words. “I uh.. I found someone who make me want to chase her and her only.”

Her smile fell slightly. “Who is she?”

“If I tell you will you still stay here?” He asked taking her hands in his.

“Sure.” Her smile returned but smaller.

“You.”

_I don’t wanna lose your love_

_but what can I do_

_I can’t make you stay here_

She stared at him for a moment, eyes searching his for something.

_But if you should choose_

_To go your own way where_

_Ever you’re going_

_Whenever you turn._

_Remember this moment._

Before he had a chance to ask her anything, she pulled him down and crashed her lips to his. His hands found her waist as he pulled her closer.

_I will._

_Give up my life for you_

_If you wanted._

_Give you my heart_

_You already own it._

_I’ll do anything_

_I’ll go anywhere_

_It’s true_

_I will_

When she pulled back all he could see was their future, everything he had ever wanted was here with her, in front of him at the very moment.

“This may be sudden but, stay with me. Forever.”

She smiled and looked down for a few seconds before looking back up at him. “Are you asking me to marry you?”

He licked his lips and took a deep breath. “Yes.”

“Well, I don’t go around kissing just anybody.”

He pulled her in close, pressing his lips against hers once more.

~~~ Two Years Later ~~~

Every day was bliss. He could never have imagined his life like this. Waking up to see her face every day, cooking her breakfast and dinner, taking care of her when she was sick or down in the dumps. He loved seeing her when she first wakes up, messy hair, sleep laden eyes, and wearing his shirt.

_I look in your eyes_

_And I see our life_

_So full of happiness._

He wouldn’t say that their relationship was always happy. They had their fights, sleepless nights spent being mad at one another, nights crying into each others arms sobbing for forgiveness.

“Morning.” She muttered as she walked into the kitchen, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

“Morning beautiful.” He replied holding her coffee cup out to her.

She gave him a sleepy smile as she took it, taking a small sip. “What’s on the menu for today?”

“Nothing. Movies and pizza all day.” He suggested.

“I have a better idea.” She smiled, setting her coffee cup down.

“What?”

“Move the furniture around in the living room. I’ll be back in a minute.” She leaned over the counter and placed a kiss on his cheek before scurrying back to the bedroom.

Moments later she came out, wearing the dress he had bought her on their first anniversary. His heart fluttered at the sight.

“What do you have planned?” He asked walking over to her, placing his hands on her hips and pulling her closer.

“I heard this song the other day and it made me think of us. Just dance with me to it.”

_If ever your day is done and still you feel_

_You need someone to hold you_

_I will._

_If you ever need to talk to somebody_

_Who really knows you_

_Yes, I will._

He took her hand after setting the song up. “You wanna tell me what this song is?”

“No. get over here and dance with me.” She held her hand out.

He took it and pulled her close. She rested her head on his shoulder. “Did you have to wear this dress. You know what it does to me.” He nipped at her earlobe.

“Because I know exactly what it does to you.” She giggled moving her head away from his mouth’s reach.

“You did this on purpose.” He groaned.

“Mhm.” She muttered, “_Give up my life for you, If you wanted. Give you my heart, you already own it. I’ll do anything, I’ll go anywhere. It’s true. I will. Love you._” She sang softly as Bucky spun her around.

“You’re cheesy.” He chuckled as he dipped her backwards.

“You love it.” She smiled as she pulled his face down towards hers.

“I love you.” He smiled before pressing his lips to hers. “Now, Lets get you out of this dress.” He tossed her over his shoulder and carried her to their room.


End file.
